


You Promised.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, bites, past anxiety, past depression, past self harm, sex., were-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompts broken promises, self harm, long distance relationship, tight spaces and Supernatural: Fresh bite/first transformation for angst bingo and hiding an illness/injury for dark bingo Adam and Tommy have been dating since high school, and Adam worries that the stress of going to separate colleges in separate states may have caused Tommy to fall back into old habits, even though he promised to never hurt himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Angsty. The were's in this story are were-cats, domestic cats, not jungle cats.

When Tommy doesn't answer any calls or texts for three days, Adam skips class to drive across the state to his boyfriend’s college. He's been with Tommy since high school and they've had their fair share of problems, just like any couple, but they work well together. Long distance is hard work, though, and half the time he's getting up when Tommy's finally crashing for the night. Their schedules do not line up at all. Three days is the longest they have ever gone without talking since they left for college. He's worried something is wrong and not for the first time that he could have studied what he wanted at the same college as Tommy. But he's got a scholarship at his college, he couldn't afford to go to Tommy's college. But the long distance thing is harder than he thought it would be. He'd been so sure it would all work out, they had promised, but he's worried distance will have them breaking the promise they made to each other. He's starting to think they could have broken that promise and he knows Tommy doesn't handle stress well.

　

All he can think about as he drives is the past, his past with Tommy. They'd met in middle school and Adam had always found it weird that Tommy always wore long sleeves, even to the beach. Then in high school they had been staying at Tommy's house and Adam had knocked over the trash can in Tommy's bathroom. Bloody bandages had fallen out and it was clear they'd been hidden at the bottom. Tommy hurt, but he was hiding it. Adam hadn't understood, hadn't even guessed at the truth. It wasn't till their junior year, when Tommy was put on medication for depression and anxiety. They'd been half way to getting together and Tommy had confided in Adam about the years of self harming, of injuring himself because the pain made him feel grounded. Tommy had said he'd rather hurt on the outside than the inside, but he wanted to try and change. He was sick of hiding injuries all the time, had been tired of lying to them all.

　

Adam hadn't known what to do, what to say, everything he had thought of had seemed like the wrong thing. So he went with what felt right, had promised to be there for Tommy no matter how bad things got. He'd talked Tommy down a few times, got him to put the razor back where it belonged, instead of running it along his own skin. He'd asked Tommy to promise to call him, any time, any place if he felt himself slipping into the darkness that’s always waiting in his mind. Adam has always wished he could do more for Tommy, it makes him feel helpless, always has. He knows it's not Tommy's fault, he's no doctor, but he knows well enough to know there’s nothing wrong with the way Tommy is, he's just different. He hadn't been cutting for attention, always careful to hide his injuries. He's heard a thousand bullshit reasons about people self-harm, always by people who have never known what it's like, never even known someone who self-harmed. He's been with Tommy to group counseling for people who self-harm and every person there has a different reason, a different story. The stereotypes around it are such bullshit.

　

Tommy had promised to call and he has, only eight times during high school and only once since they went to college. His medications help a lot, but stop him from drinking, make his insomnia worse, it's not perfect by a long shot, but it helps him and for that Adam has always been grateful. He loves Tommy with all his heart, doesn't want to see him hurting so bad that the only thing that makes him feel better is if he self-harms. He's worried that the strain of school, being away from home for the first time and trying to make a long distance relationship work, he's afraid it's too much stress all at one time. But Tommy hasn't called the way he promised to when he feels like he's going to hurt himself. He hasn't called and that either means he's fine and ignoring Adam, but he's broken his promise to Adam. Either way he needs to go see Tommy, see that he's okay with his own eyes. He feels like he can't breathe he's so worried. He doesn't care about how long of a distance he’s travelling, not if it means he gets to hold Tommy and know he's alright.

　

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

　

He drives all day, only stopping if he really has to. The distance between their schools has meant that they can hardly ever even visit each other on weekends. The heavy work load doesn't help and for the first time in forever, Adam performed in a play without Tommy in the audience watching. It had felt so weird not to get a hug from Tommy when he came off stage, he got a text, but it wasn't the same. He'd known when they agreed to stay together that the distance would be hard, but he didn't know that he would be so lonely. He's surrounded by people every day, but he still feels alone. Like Tommy took a part of Adam's heart with him when he left for school and he doesn't know how to function without it.

　

He parks in the student lot, not caring if he gets a ticket. Half asleep he locks the car and starts searching for Tommy's building, even though he thinks Tommy might be in class right now. It's easier to just go there and wait. They've talked over the phone, he knows which dorm building Tommy lives in, but he's not sure of the names or numbers of the classes. He wishes so much that they'd been able to go to the same school. They love each other, it should be enough to make a long distance relationship work, but he's sure every couple in a long distance relationship thinks that love will be enough.

　

He finds the right building, he knows Tommy's room number and soon he's outside it, knocking on the door just in case he was wrong and Tommy isn't in class. A guy who's almost as small as Tommy answers the door and Adam knows right away that it has to be Isaac, Tommy's roommate. Tommy's told him all about him. Isaac is in the same situation as them, dating his high school sweet heart Sophie long distance while she goes to a school in another state.

　

"Adam, hey, hi, what are you doing here?" Isaac asks and Adam's kind of pleased that Isaac knows he is.

　

"I came to see Tommy." He says, like Isaac probably hadn't already guessed that part. 

　

"He's in class, but you can come in and wait for him. He didn't mention you were coming. I'd have crashed with a friend so you guys can have some privacy. That's assuming this is just a surprise visit, not a visit to bring bad news." Isaac rambles, stepping inside to let Adam in the room. He shuts the door behind them and walks over to sit on his bed. Adam goes and sits on Tommy's bed, looking at the pin board covered in pictures. Tommy's family, school friends and lots of Adam. No wonder Isaac recognized him as Tommy's long time, long distance boyfriend.

　

"No bad news, just needed to see him." He doesn't say he's worried, doesn't know if Isaac has seen the white scars all over Tommy's arms and thighs and if he's seen them, if he even knows how Tommy got them, why he did.

　

"Cool, he's seemed off lately, I think he misses you and misses home." Isaac says softly and Adam can see the genuine concern in his eyes, which only makes Adam worry more. Something could be wrong with Tommy, something could have happened while Adam was miles and miles away and Tommy might have broken his promise for the first time to his knowledge. He doesn't know how he'll handle that. He can handle a long distance relationship, but he needs Tommy to be honest with him, it's all he asks for.

　

He makes small talk with Isaac until Tommy arrives back and as Tommy stands in the door way, staring at Adam in shock and then Isaac gets up saying something about having plans and pushes around Tommy in the tight space he has left to get out of the room, Adam appreciates the unsubtle attempt to give them privacy. 

　

"Adam." Tommy says softly and then he's across the room. Adam has stood and they’re hugging like it's been years not months. He claims Tommy's mouth in a searing hot kiss, because it has been far too long since he kissed Tommy. He pulls back when he feels Tommy wince. He pulls back, eyes scanning Tommy's body for any visible injury. At first he sees nothing and then he sees a hint of white gauze, peaking out past the hem of Tommy's oversized hoodie. Adam's stomach clenches painfully, he doesn't get how this could happen. Tommy has been doing so well, Adam's terrified that this is his fault for being the one who said long distance would be easy.

　

"You’re self-harming again." Adam says softly, taking a step away from Tommy. Maybe Tommy broke his promise to call because Adam is the problem, he's the trigger for the recent self-harming.

　

"No, I'm not, listen." Tommy begins and Adam cuts him off.

　

"I know when you’re hiding being hurt. Don't lie to me, I saw the bandage. Don't treat me like an idiot on top of breaking your promise." Adam says, pissed off and hurt and worst of all so worried.

　

"Fuck you if you’re not even going to let me explain, get out, just leave." Tommy hisses and Adam's never seen Tommy look so angry and it makes his own temper flare up. He drove hours to get here, skipped classes and now Tommy wants to lie about breaking his promise. He's so pissed off, he was a fool to think they could make long distance work, a few pictures by Tommy's bed don't mean anything.

　

He does something he never thought he would do, he walks away from Tommy. He opens the dorm room door, half hoping Tommy will call him back, but his bluff is called and Tommy doesn't ask him to stay. So he keeps on walking, he doesn't slam the door closed, even though he wants to. He doesn't even shut it behind him, too busy storming away from the man he loves. He knows he shouldn't, knows he should go and talk to Tommy about why he broke his promise and ignored Adam for three days. But his foolish pride keeps his feet moving as he keeps walking, keeps putting distance between himself and Tommy.

　

He looks back once, holding the door to the car open, body twisted to face Tommy's building, but he can't see Tommy, he's sure he'd spot him at this distance. Tommy hasn't followed him, he wants Adam gone, so Adam will leave. He gets in the car, fighting the urge to cry and ignoring the voice in his head that demands he go back and fix things with Tommy, but his wounded pride mainly drowns out that voice and he starts the car. He has a very long trip ahead of him, he hates the distance between his and Tommy's school even more now, because all he wants to do is be home now. He has a single room, so no one will be able to see him once he's in there. Once he's alone, he can curl up under the blankets and cry till he can't cry anymore, because he's so afraid he's just ruined the best part of his life.

　

 

+++++++++++++++

 

　

He should have never told Adam to leave, just because Adam was worried about him. He needs to catch up with Adam, but he can't do it like this. He strips out of his clothes and drops to the floor, still not used to this, to changing into a small house cat with multi-colored fur. The bite wound that made him this is still fresh on his arm, days old and the bandage falls away as he turns. He's glad Adam left the door open, it makes it easier to rush after Adam. He follows him easily moving between people and he spots his opening when Adam holds his car door open, looking back at the window. He jumps up into the front and then gets into the back before Adam turns back and gets in the car. By the time Adam has buckled his seatbelt, Tommy is curled up in the tight space of the floor of the back seat. He can't risk sitting on the seats. So he curls up in the tight space and hopes for a smooth journey. He's shifted once hours after he was bitten, against his will and he's made himself change twice since and it always makes his head spin a little, makes him feel sick for a few long minutes.

　

He stays in the tight space for what feels like forever, only dares to move when Adam gets out the car to get gas. He stands, arches his back, trying to get some of the stiffness out of his body after being in a tight space for so long. He's hungry and thirsty, but he dares not change back yet, not only will he give Adam a heart attack, but he'll be really naked and it's cold enough in the car in his fur. When he hears Adam come back, he curls back up in the tight space, hoping in vein that he might be able to sleep away some of the long trip to Adam's college. He hopes Adam can accept this, that he won't freak out. It's hard enough for Tommy to come to terms without it, so maybe Adam won't. Maybe he shouldn't have followed Adam, their long distance relationship is over and better it end now, instead of when Adam decides he doesn't want to be with a freak. But he can't give up, not on Adam, Adam who keeps cursing himself and telling himself how stupid he was. He wants to tell Adam to stop beating himself up, but right now all he can do is meow. 

　

Tommy stays in the tight space behind Adam's chair, practicing over and over in his head what he is going to say to Adam once he can talk again. The tight space makes him ache, but it'll be worth it if it means he gets to talk to Adam face to face. They both handled things badly in his room, he should have known how Adam would react to seeing his wrist bandaged up, because there had been a time that if Tommy was bandaged up, trying to hide his injuries, that it would only mean one thing. He's been doing okay though, even though their long distance relationship means he doesn't have Adam, his rock with him all the time. But he hasn't self-harmed since he started college and if the need to cut ever built in him, he would have called Adam. He doesn't break his promises to Adam.

　

He knows that Tommy cutting himself has always scared Adam. He was good about it, supportive, let Tommy go at his own pace, instead of expecting him to just change overnight. But he knows Adam has always been afraid that Tommy will go too far with a blade one day and instead of being left with an injury to hide, he will end up dead. It's too easy to go too far once he stops. He shouldn't have told Adam to leave when he freaked out, he should have told him to shut up and taken the bandage off. The mark on his arm is clearly made by teeth, non-human teeth, it looks nothing like the cuts he gave himself once the bandage is off.

　

When the car finally stops Tommy is so glad, he can't wait to be free of the tight space he has just spent hours in. But being cramped into a small space is worth it if he can fix things with Adam. He jumps out of the car with an ease that surprises him seen as he's only been a were-cat for weeks. The tight space he’d been in has made him ache all over, but now that he's free of that tight space he feels great. He follows Adam, glad that Adam seems distracted enough to not notice the fact that a cat had hidden in the tight space in his car and now he's following Adam to his dorm. He manages to get past the front door to the building, but Adam gets into his room too quick, shutting the door so fast that there isn't even a tight space to get through.

　

So Tommy sits down on the rug and does the only thing he can think to do, that doesn't involve him turning into a naked man in a dorm blocks hallway. He lets his claws come out and he scratches at the door. He keeps scratching over and over again till he hears movement on the other side of the door. Adam comes to the door, eyes red rimmed, like he's been crying and it breaks Tommy's heart and without even thinking about it he rubs against Adam's legs, hugging him in the only way he can right now, in this new second form of his.

　

"Hello there, who do you belong to, we're not meant to have pets in the dorm." Adam says, scooping Tommy up carefully and gently. Tommy nuzzles into Adam's chest, thinking he does belong to someone, he belongs to Adam.

　

"No collar, better hide you before an RA comes along. I'll find your owner, I know I will." Adam promises, voice so gentle and he closes the door, bringing Tommy into his small room, but it seems huge now in comparison to the tight space he's been travelling in today, for hours on end.

　

"Here you go." Adam puts him down with such care and Tommy can't help rubbing against his leg again, butting his head against Adam's hand, wanting to get petted. It seems like he's even more of a cuddle slut in this form than he is when he's in his human form, hugs are awesome, he doesn't get people not wanting to hug.

　

"You’re a sweet little thing." Adam smiles faintly, tickling Tommy behind his ears and Tommy can't hold in a purr. But he's done hiding, he had enough time to think when he was in the tight space behind Adam's chair. Telling Adam he can turn into a cat might have Adam thinking there is something very wrong with his head. So the only way to do this, is to show him. Changing doesn't hurt, he's not sure he can even describe the feeling, but in moments a naked man has replaced the cat at Adam's face. He's not sure what he expected, but it wasn't for Adam to faint, hitting the floor with a thump. 

　

"Adam, wake up." Tommy begs, shaking his boyfriend.

　

"What the fuck?" Adam mumbles, eyes open, squinting at Tommy like he's trying to decide if Tommy is really crouched by him, naked in a dorm room that seems huge after the tight space he'd been in today.

　

"Hi, Adam." Tommy says softly, helping Adam get to his feet and guiding the other man over to his bed, making Adam sit on the edge.

　

"Not that I'm complaining, but you’re naked?" Adam frowns.

　

"Clothes come across during the shift. I didn't go back to self-harming, I didn't break my promise, but I was hiding an injury." Tommy holds his arm out, hating the scars all over his arm, all old and healed and then over that a fresh bite mark, just starting to scab over.

　

"You didn't lie to me? I accused you when you hadn't done anything wrong. I'm so sorry, baby. But how the hell can you turn into a cat?" Adam asks, eyes wide.

　

"I was walking home after class. Two cats were fighting, a big one battering this tiny little thing. So I tried to get it to leave, didn't touch it, but the big one turned on me and then I was a cat. Got back to my room, passed out and woke up human. Isaac's girl, her sister married a shifter, so he told me everything he knew." Tommy explains.

　

"No wonder he left us alone, he knew we needed to talk. Can you forgive me for reacting so badly? For thinking you'd break your promise to me?" Adam asks, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Tommy can now turn into a cat.

　

"Adam, I didn't ride all the way here in the tight space in the back of your car because I'm mad you thought I was harming myself again. Maybe we both handled things badly, but we knew a long distance relationship would be hard. Okay we didn't imagine shit like me turning into a cat, but I think what we have is worth going through all of that." He loves Adam, couples fight, doesn't mean it should be over. The only ones who can decide if they stay together is them and Tommy doesn't want to leave.

　

"Still love me, even though I make mistakes?" Adam asks.

　

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's human nature, of course I still love you. Do you still love a man who's like going to cough up fur balls or some shit?" Tommy asks.

　

"Nothing can stop me from loving you, not one fucking thing." Adam says firmly and Tommy climbs into his lap, claiming a kiss, unconcerned with the fact that he's very naked and Adam isn't naked at all.

　

"I love you so much." Tommy groans, rocking close and kissing Adam with all the passion he has running through his veins. His whole body is tingling and all he wants is to get closer to Adam, to feel more, he wants them to feel something good after all the pain and upset of the day. 

　

"I want you." Tommy moans, going to his knees on the floor, pushing Adam's legs apart, hands on his zipper in the blink of an eye. He wants to taste Adam, he wraps one hand around the base of Adam's cock and then opens his mouth wide and sinks down on Adam's cock. He loves the way Adam tastes, the way he smells; he's always liked oral sex with Adam. Adam's size should make it harder, but Adam doesn't buck or jerk, doesn't try to take control unless Tommy asks him to fuck his mouth.

　

But right now he wants to run the show. Naked on the floor, he takes one hand off Adam's hip and starts jerking himself off as he sucks Adam. He loves the way Adam sounds, his moans and pleasure filled sighs. He always feels so powerful when he does this for Adam. He gets off on the control, tongue running up and down, rubbing at all of Adam's sweet spots. 

　

"Not going to last." Adam groans and Tommy sucks harder, working his own cock faster, wanting to come with Adam, they can do slow and drawn out later, right now they both need this burst of pleasure after all the tension. He doesn't care how long distance they are; they work so well when they’re together, he will make it work when they’re apart. 

　

Adam's hand tightens in Tommy's hair as he comes and Tommy pulls off a little so that swallowing is easier. Once Adam's body has stopped shacking, Tommy pulls off his cock, his face pressed to Adam's thigh, kissing and nipping at the skin as he gets closer and closer to the edge. Adam's hand in his hair pull him up sharply to claim a kiss and that's it, game over, orgasm tearing through him, making his whole body tremble, moaning like crazy into Adam's mouth.

　

"I love you so much." Adam gasps as they break the kiss.

　

"We can make this work, I love you too." He believes it, hell he'd believed it when he first said it, but it's different this time. Adam accepting the cat thing so easily just proves that Adam will love him no matter what and that's all Tommy needs to know.

　

Adam helps him off the floor and they both clean up as best they can without going to the shared bathroom. Once they’re pretty much clean they lie down on the bed together. It's only small, so Tommy finds himself in another tight space, but he likes this one so much better, warmer and filled with an Adam who loves him. They cuddle close, no room to do anything but share space, not that they wouldn't anyway. Adam's fingers run through Tommy's hair, same as he always does, but now he scratches behind Tommy's ears as well. If anyone asked, he would deny purring until his dying day, but he can't help it and all he can hear as he drifts off to sleep is the sound of Adam's breathing and his own contented purr.

　

The End.


End file.
